


Horns and Humans

by Pr_Anx



Series: Halos and Horns [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Gavin, Angel!Geoff, Demon!Ryan, M/M, Mentions of past Ryan/Geoff, This's mostly fluff with a bit of angst, You guys asked for it, mentions of Joel/Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr_Anx/pseuds/Pr_Anx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan were always together no matter what, and no one ever questioned it -until Michael, that is.</p><p>Sequel to Halos and Humans, this's the story of how Ray and Ryan met and got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael never thought to ask how Ray and Ryan got together. They barely remembered how to work the TV guide, Michael doubted they could even remember how they started dating or when.

But he asks anyway. 

They’re sitting in Ray and Ryan’s weed-ridden back yard when he does. Ryan looks thoughtfully at the sky, the broken plastic lawn chair under him creaking loudly at the shift in weight –he still couldn’t understand how Ryan could trust his full weight to the ancient thing.

“It was back when Geoff was still an angel.”

\---

Night had fallen on the city, and with the night came the enchanted glamour that one could only associate with a small town by the sea. 

The streets, shops, and walled homes of the city of pompous dealers and low-laying wages were filled with the same kind of folk that interested Ryan.

They wore clothes he could guess were a good twenty to thirty years off from the latest styles the rest of the world seemed not to be able to live without. In fact, Ryan was pretty sure if anyone from this city were to go to a place like New York or Milan or Paris, they'd be immediately strangled with their own out-of-season socks.

Ryan never expected he'd meet his true love in a place like this –a place that almost _literally_ pained him to be in-, on a mission from the lower-downs to cause havoc -maybe help a few people on their journey to sin, corrupt a few officials. 

The sort of business he enjoyed. 

He’d never expected a pair of brown eyes and a short crop of black hair to catch his eye as he walks past a diner with a too large front window.

It shouldn't have happened. But sometimes you can't fight what your heart wants, even when your mind is screaming at you to run for your life in the other direction.

He knew he looked positively senseless, stood outside the window, eyes locked on to the boy behind the glass –but it was love at first sight, and no feelings of embarrassment could hold him back.

\---

“I didn’t know demons _could_ love?” Michael interrupted. 

“We demons,” Ryan says with a sigh, “were created so that we naturally bear the capacity for love.” 

“Then why don’t you hear more demonic love stories? You hear about angels falling in love all the time.”

“Because demons are only known for self-love, and that’s not very romantic.” Ryan says, “A demon loves itself first and foremost. But once we fall in love, we give up everything that makes us –the vanity, the promiscuity; everything we held dear is replaced.” 

Michael frowns. Ryan sees the question there, but Michael asked, and Ryan wasn’t done with the answer.

\---

The boy was a waiter –small notepad tucked into the side pocket of his baggy shorts, pen tucked behind his ear, fake smile plastered on his face as he spoke to the woman in the booth. All in all, looking humble and sweet.  


Ryan felt a small buzz creep up his spine, already knowing what caused it before he turned to face the man behind him.

“Geoff.” Ryan greeted curtly. 

Geoff was a cool guy as far as Heaven-dwellers went. He was well-liked enough Upstairs for him to keep his tattoos and rotten vocabulary he’d acquired through many years of mortal-watching and nosey angel business –though Ryan never understood the rules up there well enough to really know what was frowned upon and what wasn’t- as well as for him to snag a high-up position as Archangel. 

Right up into the First Sphere –something Geoff drank heavily to in celebration, and never stopped bragging about since it happened.

They’d met eons ago –neither one could remember exactly how long ago, but it was long enough for them both to have some great inside jokes about Faustina Minor’s sex life- and had stuck around each other mostly out of necessity more than anything. 

Ryan remembers trying to con Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett into basing characters off him and Geoff , but doesn’t really remember if they actually did it or not. He was pretty sure they hadn’t, since Ryan had yet to see a novel about a demon and angel fucking to the sound of Bach’s _Chaconne_ , and he was fairly certain both he and Geoff had spoken to them about that moment in excruciating detail.

Geoff nodded towards the boy, “You after him?”

Ryan frowned, taking the moment to lean back heavily on the wall beside the window, “What’s it to you? Thought you Kyriotetes stayed out of Guardian business.” 

“I thought you heard?” Geoff chuckled.

“Heard what?”

“I’m just a regular now. Got kicked down to the Third Sphere about a week ago.” Ryan watched Geoff’s black wings ruffle slightly at the mention of his demotion. He guessed it bothered Geoff more than he let on.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“See that kid?” Geoff pointed towards the diner boy, “He’s scheduled for tonight. Gonna be an angel himself soon.” 

\---  
“So, Ray was going to die?” Michael asked, breaking into Ryan’s story yet again. 

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Yes, Michael. You asked for a story, so shut up and listen.”

“But I didn’t ask for a story, I just asked how-“

“Michael, if you don’t shut up, I will be forced to tell Gavin some very colorful and convincing lies about your sex life.” 

“Got it. Sorry, continue.”

\---

“Oh yeah? How’s he gonna go?” Ryan tries to keep up an uncaring act, but, somewhere, deep in his subconscious, he’s nervous.

“Mugged by some random druggie. Honestly, it’s kind’a what he gets for living in a shit-hole like this.” Geoff says with a short hum.

“It’s better than living in New York.”

“Barely. Why’re you so interested in how he’s going to go? Didn’t think you guys gave two shits about mortals.”

“I couldn’t care less. Just making small talk.” Geoff smirked, giving Ryan an all-knowing look.

“He got your blood pumping, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up, Geoff.”

“Knew it.” Ryan frowned, fighting the urge to glare at the smiling man, “Look, just go in there and give the kid the best last hours of his life.”

“Not interested.” Ryan grunted sourly.

“Bullshit, Rye, you’re so interested it’s nearly leaking out of your damn pores.” Geoff laughed. “Just don’t get attached. He’s needed somewhere else.”

\---  
That’s how Ryan found himself sitting in an uncomfortable plastic booth, waiting for the boy. 

The place was packed –which he found slightly odd for this part of town, but he guessed drug dealers and criminals needed a cheap place to lay low.

“Hey, hon, you know what you want?” An aged, angry-looking woman asked. Ryan was half-tempted to remind her he hadn’t gotten a menu. “To drink I mean.”

“Got any Coke?” Ryan responded as nicely as he could –he knew what waiters did to your food and drinks if you pissed them off. Just another thing to love about the mortal realm.

“Your waiter will bring it to you in a moment, sir.” If she were forty years younger, Ryan would’ve fallen in love with that attitude. As it stood, she was just a wrinkly, moody, and possibly hostile waitress who seemed to hate everything she touched –if the way she slapped the menu on the table was anything to go by.

\---

Honestly, if Ryan thought Ray was stunning before, now that he could see his face without the foggy, streaked window, the boy was absolutely un-paragoned.

"Here you go," Ray said with a smile. He set the coke down in front of Ryan. "Do you know what you want?"

"How about a date?" Ryan purred.

"That's not on the menu, sir." Ray huffed. “Besides, aren’t you guys supposed to, I don’t know, stalk your victims before you try and seduce them?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryan wasn’t completely sure what he meant, but he could wager a guess the boy thought he was some sort of neighborhood terrorist.

“Oh come on, I’m Hispanic, not dumb.”

“Impressive. Most mortals can’t see.” Inwardly, Ryan was dumbfounded. He’d never met a mortal that could see anything remotely demonic about him.

“Apparently, I’m not most mortals.” Ray says with a cocky grin. 

“Apparently.” Ryan hums appreciatively, “So about that date?”

“I get off at six.”

“I could get you off sooner.” Ryan winks –or, at least, hopes he does. He’d never gotten the hang of winking, really. It’d always turned out more of a grimace or tick-like movement with him.

“At least buy me dinner first, asshole.” 

\--- 

Ryan did, in fact, buy him dinner –at an old Mongolian restaurant where Ray tried buuz for the first time-, and afterwards took the boy out on the town. 

There wasn’t much to do in the tiny coastal town, Ryan found out. Most buildings were either shut down, closed for the night, or homes.

After dinner, Ryan led them to a small bar down the street, where he found out about Ray's almost comical aversion to liquor. 

They talked about their lives, family, hobbies, anything that came to mind, until the bartender, exasperatedly, told them to leave -though they waited until the fifth time because Ray want to see how frustrated they could get the poor man.

They left for the arcade after that, laughing at horrible jokes and switching parking tickets on the car-lined street –something Ray admitted to always wanting to do, but never having the guts to- and mad a nuisance of themselves until they were physically removed by security.

By the time they’d run out of ideas, conversation, and energy, it was well past midnight.

“You sure you don’t want someone to walk you home?” Ryan asked. 

“Not on the first date, buddy.” Ray laughed, patting Ryan’s cheek lightly. “But if you act now, you can get a free smooch.” 

Ryan stole a kiss, and there they parted ways.

The fluttering of wings and the soft _thump_ should’ve startled him, but after an eternity with Geoff, nothing ever did.

“Looks like you two had a fun day.” Geoff remarked amusedly. Ryan shoved his hands in his pockets with a small grunt.

“I always have a fun day, Geoff. That’s the point of being a demon.” 

“True enough, I guess. You want to head out or…?” Geoff let the question go unfinished. Ryan cast him a sideways glance before shaking his head and looking back towards Ray’s retreating back.

“Nah.” Was all he said –could say, really, given the circumstance. He was in love with a human that was going to die in the next five minutes, what else could he say?

A part of him wished Geoff would ask him if he as alright, if just for the chance to be dramatic. But a bigger part of him was glad Geoff had the sense not to.

“Then let’s head up to the roof.” Geoff sighed, “I have to be there to make sure no one else grabs him.”

\---

Ryan watched Ray walk down the alley near his apartment. This was it, the moment Ray was going to die.

The mugger was behind a dumpster, a place that was easy to spot from their position, but hidden perfectly from Ray.

Ryan had lived his life laughing at the look on a mortal’s face when they were dying. He’d led souls to Hell, corrupted even the greatest of people –but this disturbed him.

Geoff, standing behind him, wings clenched tightly against his back, looked worse than Ryan felt. He knew it was because, deep down, the man was a huge bleeding heart. The angel had a knack for saving kittens and hospitalized children –there was no doubt it was killing him to even watch this.

“I want the truth.” Geoff warns suddenly, in a quiet whisper, “Are you in love with him?”

“I might be.”

“And Phalaris might have eaten babies,” Geoff replies with a frustrated tone, “that doesn’t answer my damn question.”

In a universe that made sense, Ryan would have ignored the way his heart leapt at seeing Ray for the first time. He would have kept walking and never looked back. He would have watched the boy for only an interested moment before walking away to continue his goal of havoc and chaos, continuing his simple life -without some painfully sweet kid with a hate of anything alcohol related.

He hadn't, though, and that's what frustrated him. 

But it also intrigued him.

Centuries of life devoted entirely to the pain and torture of mortal souls –all ruined by a single moment of weakness the boy in the alley below gave him. 

In a universe that made sense, he’d tell Geoff he was bored of watching and offer free booze, like he usually did. Geoff would laugh and wave him off with a cheery, _go get started, I’ll meet you there_.

In a universe that made sense, Ryan would say no. 

“Yes.” Ryan whispers brokenly, “Yes, I love him.”

“Then let him die.” It wasn’t what Ryan was expecting to hear, and it honestly hurt Geoff that would say it so bluntly. “It’s his time to go, and no matter what, he’s going to die.”

Ray screamed as the mugger pinned him to the disgusting alley wall.

“If you save him, Ryan, you know They’ll find a way to make it right.”

Ryan listened to the mugger yell at Ray to hand over his wallet.

“It’s the order of things, whether we like it or not.”

Ray was begging for his life –the mugger, now in possession of his money and watch, looming over him like the Grim Reaper himself.

“Let him go.”

The mugger raised his knife, smiling.

And, in that moment, Ryan was glad the universe didn’t make sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the wonderful comments! They really helped me get through some of the really annoying bits of this chapter~ (Sorry it took so long to get done)
> 
> If I made any mistakes in this, please tell me, I've been working off no sleep for three days and I prolly left out a bunch of corrections -even with the notes my beta, Universe93, gave me. 
> 
> ALSO, big thank ya to tinypeckers for helping me out on the Ryan/Geoff confrontation bit! I spent two days on it and got nothing, she spends five minutes and gives me inspiration for the rest of the scenes~

It only took one bounding leap for Ryan to take to the air, great leathery wings spread wide enough to almost touch the walls of the alley, and land beside the startled mugger.

He could see the red reflection of light from his eyes on the man’s face, feel the tangible fear radiating from this vile mortal, almost taste the absolute horror.

It took no time at all to disembowel him and rip the still screaming soul from his mangled body.

Ryan gave Ray credit, where most humans would’ve been cowering and sniffling, the boy had instead shot up and launched himself at the demon. 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” He mumbled against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan held him tighter, sparing a glance up to the rooftop only to find Geoff gone, a single black feather sitting precariously on the ledge in his place.

\---  
One date turned into ten, ten turned into sleep-overs, sleep-overs turned into basically living at each other’s apartments. And, through those months, Ryan noticed a less-than-subtle change in Ray. He was rowdier, more prone to mischief or cursing. 

Ryan could almost say he felt bad, but it was not his nature to do so –especially since it was kind of his fault. You don’t stick around demons for as long as Ray had without picking up some bad habits.

So, he sat back and watched the show.

And, honestly, to a part of him, it almost felt like a vacation when he was with Ray. Because, instead of nights full of sin and trouble, his nights are now filled with _cuddling_ and _romantic movies_ , and _video games._

Sure, Ryan loved Ray to the point he'd be willing to take on the whole of God's army just to keep him, but it was hard to go from centuries of freedom to hours of sitting on a couch watching shows he couldn't -and honestly didn't want to- understand.

Ryan falls in love with Ray’s personality –cold and blunt, like a decorative sword cutting into your heart-, and he wouldn’t change anything.

But, like a cliché movie, nothing could go right forever.

\---

“Look dude, this could get me in a heap of trouble Upstairs.”

“I know, but-“

“I could lose my wings, Ryan. This is Guardian work you’re talking about, I’m just an angel.”

“I know, Geoff, but-“

“I’m breaking rules as it is, man. I’m not even supposed to be down here.” Geoff grumbled, arms crossed, “Thanks to your stunt the other day, I’m on Watcher duty. Nothing but staring into the Mortal Realm for the next fucking century.”

“It’s just until I get back –a month tops.” Ryan pleaded. “You know I have to check in –no telling who they’ll send to stir shit up if I don’t.”

“A _month_?” Geoff yelled, startling the young couple in the booth behind them. “Look, I can’t just do this, even if I wanted to.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Ryan groaned, slumping to rest his head on the cold table. He hears Geoff sigh deeply.

“Get your head off that, it’s dirty as shit.” There’s another sigh when Ryan doesn’t comply, “Look, dude, I’m not supposed to say this but,” He stalls for a moment. Ryan looks up at him expectantly, “corrupt him.”

“ _Corrupt him_ , that’s something I’d never thought I’d hear an angel say.” Geoff’s frown deepened.

“It’s something I’d never thought I’d fucking say, so we’re even.” The mustachioed man mumbled. "Just…take him to Jack."

"Will he have what we need?"

There’s a long pause. Ryan can see a look of something akin to sadness flash across the angel’s face. "He got a pair in last night."

"Anyone we know?”

“Joel. Fell in love with some human named Adam. I was at Jack’s when he turned them in.”

“Why were you at Jack’s place?” Ryan asked slowly, eyes drifting towards Geoff’s halo, scarred and worn from long-past nights of sex. Ryan had never been on to keep his claws to himself, and the opportunity to mar such a beautiful object was just too good to pass up.

“Look, man, just…” Geoff sighed, ignoring Ryan’s half-worried question, “do what you have to do. I’ve got to get back to work before they notice I’m not there.”

Ryan offers no goodbye, but it’s not like Geoff’s expecting one.

\---  
“Why was it a bad thing for Geoff to see Jack?” Michael asked. Ryan frowned, but didn’t turn to look at the man, keeping his eyes towards the darkening sky.

“For us…seeing Jack was something you only did if you were, what’s the word? Desperate.” He replies, almost solemnly, “It’s not taboo for an angel or demon or anything in-between to fall for a mortal, but there are rules for that sort of thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is no…fuck, how do I explain this? Basically, no one wants to see their significant other die of old age while they stay the same. The only way for us to combat that is to give up what makes us immortal. It’s different for each species, but for demons, they give up their horns –angels, their halos.” 

“Can you get them back?”

“Yes and no. If you give it to someone before your creators have a chance to steal it, you can get it back. But if your punishment has been dealt, you’re stuck.”

“Oh, okay.” Michael said dumbly, “Sorry for the interruption, keep going.”

“It’s alright, Michael. Sometimes I forget Gavin’s full of partial explanations and half-hearted answers. Angels are like that –everything’s sacred to them, even if it means little to anyone else.”

“What about you demons?”

“We give what we want. We give answers and explanations that could either be true or false, full or half –and no one could tell. We’re the liars, they’re the hiders.” 

\---

It took Ryan two days to bring it up –the nagging nervousness of rejection keeping his mouth shut no matter how many times he’d tried to put the question into words.

“Geoff and I had a talk the other day.”

“Ooh, do tell.” Ryan smirked at the heavy sarcasm.

“About us. He gave me an idea.”

“For?” Ryan gives Ray an unimpressed look. He knows Ray understands what he’s talking about –the boy was just being his newly frustrating self. Ray gives him a sheepish smile before replying, “So, what’s the plan?”

“We go see an old friend.”

\---

"What is he?" Ray whispered to Ryan as they walked through the iron-barred door. 

"A pawnbroker with good hearing." The man behind the counter chuckled, warm, welcoming smile plastered on his face.

“Who also happens to be a Dol.” Ryan supplied, returning the small smile with a grin.

“You mean, like the banana brand?” Jack’s laugh nearly makes Ray jump out of his skin with its sudden, boisterous appearance. 

“No, no –we deal in the buying and selling of wares for extra-ordinary beings.”

“Meaning?”

“You know those merchants in video games that only sell to high-level players?” Ray nods, “Angels, demons and those in between are the players, we Dol are those merchants.”

Ryan watches, amused, as realization dawned on Ray’s face. Of course the kid would only be able to understand something if it was used with video game logic.

“But I take it you aren’t here to teach the kid, huh?” Ryan shrugged, lazy smirk returning.

“You know me too well, Jack. I want to talk to you about something very delicate.” Ray saw that as his queue to fuck off, and did just that, taking the opportunity to look around the strange things littering the walls and shelves of the pawnshop.

Weird horns, claws, eyes, and even a few long, disgusting looking fingers lined the walls in an almost gruesome display. In the display cases, everything from locks of hair to oddly shaped boxes and cases to what looked like cuts of skin were placed in perfectly straight rows, categorized and labelled in some weird, scribbled language that made Ray slightly uncomfortable trying to read.

His footsteps echoed around the room –he realized they shouldn’t because this place was too full for any echo- and it made him a little nervous, like he shouldn’t be here. 

He heard Ryan sigh –which definitely wasn’t a good sign- and turned to see both men locked in a heated, but almost quiet, debate over a box on the counter between them.

Up on the wall behind the counter, in its own little frame, was a halo –dimmed and bronze. 

Something like that…it wasn’t right for it to be so dull and plain and, though he’d only ever seen Geoff’s halo –which was golden and bright and hummed with a soft, lilting tune you could only hear if you held your breath-, and had no idea if some halos just looked like that naturally, it still felt odd to see.

"You have a halo?" He asked, wincing as the echo made it sound so much louder.

"What?" Ryan followed Ray’s eye line to the framed, pitiable object. It wouldn't have bothered him, if it weren't for the long scar along the right side. "When did that happen?"

"Night before last." Jack said, eyes flicking to Ryan.

"Shit, no wonder I haven't seen him today.” Ryan sighed, fishing out his wallet. “You know where he is?" 

"Hiding out at Gavin’s place. Poor guy looked rough."

"With Gavin? Kid'll make him feel _worse_ about bringing in his halo." He gathered up the box and placed a wad of bills on the counter in its place. 

"But he'll make him feel better about losing his wings."

\---

Ryan watched the scenery as they drove. The heavy forest soon giving way to man-made plains filled with apartments and large homes he could swear hadn’t existed the last time he’d visited Jack.

The wooded town Jack lived in was nice –almost unnaturally so- and Ryan always found himself missing it almost immediately. 

“Where are we going?” Ray asked over the dim, garbled radio show Ryan had turned on to fill the silence.

“To Gavin’s. I have to talk to Geoff.” Ryan responded brusquely. Then, as if realizing how gruffly it had come out, he turned to Ray with a small smile. “Sorry. If you want to go home before-“

“Nah,” Ray interjected, “call me cheesy, but I want to be there if shit goes down. You don’t need to be on your own.

“Are you sure?”

“Shut up, Ryan.” 

Ryan returned to the moving scenery, smiling as Ray’s laughter cancels out the rest of the silence.

\---

They pulled up to a three-story house in the middle of the suburbs nearly an hour later. Ryan led Ray up the immaculate garden path and up the stairs to the abnormally pristine white door and knocked loudly.

Ryan knocked on the door four times before it swung open, revealing a haggard and worn out looking Gavin.

Gavin stared past him, to Ray, for a moment before staring up at Ryan.

"I heard you got a human, Rye, he's pretty cute. But I'm guessing this isn't a regular visit, huh?"

"Geoff around?"

"Thought so. You know where he'll be. Best you use caution, he's...well, not feeling well."

"I'll make sure to use my inside voice."

"It's best he stays out here, having someone else see him would just hurt'em more." Ryan nodded and ushered Ray inside the dimly lit house quickly. Gavin shut the door behind them, bolting it shut.

"Nice security." Ray joked. Gavin gave him a lopsided grin as Ryan trudged past them towards the back of the house.

"We may be angels, but we still bleed." Ryan could tell Ray wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel embarrassed. "You like Call of Duty?" Gavin asked after a long moment of silence.

\---

Ryan opened the door to Gavin's guest bedroom but hesitated at the doorway.

The floor was covered in clothes, some of which Ryan could plainly see were covered in blood and the walls were bare, remnants of the pictures that were hanging scattered along the sideboard. It was dark, gloomy, and silent apart from Geoff's ragged breaths. Ryan was almost glad the room was too dark to see what state his friend was in.

"Geoff?" Ryan called softly. Just because he was a demon, didn't mean he was heartless. Geoff's usually bright and warm aura was dimmed and cold, giving the room a hostile feeling that just didn't sit right.

"Fuck off." The curt, demanding tone nearly sent Ryan out of the room then and there. Centuries upon centuries of LIFETIME spent with Geoff, and never once had the angel used that tone with him.

"Not until you tell me what happened." A part of Ryan wanted to reach out to the angel, to comfort him in some way, but he knew it would be a pointless gesture. Whatever Geoff was going through, Ryan was sure he couldn't help him with simple gestures of kindness.

"Didn't Gavin tell you? I lost my fucking wings -that's why you're here." Geoff growled bitterly, his stance unnaturally straight, hands clenched into fists at his side and voice taught with frustration and anger. 

"Jack told me. Why _is_ Gavin here, though? Why not call me?”

"Because he doesn't ask questions." Geoff snapped back.

"Of course he doesn't, Geoff," Ryan chuckled, "the kid's smitten with you." He waited for a laugh, a snort –any sign of movement from the comment, but there was nothing.

"That's not...no." There was no bitterness in his voice, only a kind of pitiful sadness, and Ryan knew he'd struck a chord. The last thing Geoff had ever wanted to do was make Gavin worry for him, he knew how much the younger angel loved him.

"Then it's because you didn't want to look weak in front of a demon." Geoff stared at him for a moment, the luminescence of his eyes shining through the darkness.

"Piss off." Ryan watched Geoff turn around slowly and sit on the bed, his gaze locking onto the covered window as if he could see right through it into the outside world. 

Ryan sighed and left the room, letting the door click shut quietly behind him.

\---

"Gavin-"

"If he didn't tell you, it ain't my place to." Gavin cut him off. Ray scooted over on the couch to make room for Ryan as he entered the room.

"He didn't want to tell me because he thought you already told me." Ryan tried, hoping it would get him somewhere.

"Ryan, I'm not deaf. He thought I told you about him losing his wings, not how he lost them."

"Why won't you just tell me?" Ryan asked angrily. He’d never liked Gavin, and now that the angel was privy to his best friend’s woes, he was just all that more insufferable.

"Why is it important for you to know? You're not his lover, not his guardian, not his human, and nowhere near his creator."

"Listen here, you little shit-" Ryan growled. He noticed Ray jump, but paid it no mind –he would deal with those consequences later, but for now, Gavin was holding back information and he wanted it.

"You don't scare me, Ryan." Gavin bit back sharply. Ryan shot out of his seat and hauled angel off the couch by his collar, metaphorical fires blazing in his eyes.

"Do I scare you now?" 

"No." Gavin's eyes betrayed him, though, and Ryan noticed the fear. Saw his wings ruffle in a shot-lived attempt to escape, the slight twitch of his arms as he tried to defend himself.

"Bullshit, now tell me-"

"Ryan, leave'em alone." Ray called from the half-rotted bamboo chair. 

"Listen to your human, Ryan, back off. Geoff will-" Gavin stopped short as Ryan's fist connected solidly with his cheek.

"I don't care who or what you are, you don't _dare_ to boss me around with that pompous voice."

"That's enough, Ryan!" Geoff yelled from the doorway of the bedroom. "I think you two should leave."

Gavin jumped off the ground, bounding over to help Geoff, who seemed unable to stand properly.

"You shouldn't be up, Geoff, not until you're able to." Geoff smirked, reaching up to ruffle Gavin’s hair for a short second.

"I have to piss." Gavin nodded, looped his arm around Geoff's waist, and half pulled, half supported him as they turned and walked down the hall.

It was then Ryan saw the raw, bleeding stubs of what were once Geoff's wings.

\---

The trip home was silent, almost unbearably so, and nervous. 

Ray sat in the passenger seat, absently watching the scenery fly by as Ryan tried his best to contain his anger.

If only Gavin hadn’t been there, he would’ve gotten some answers. He wouldn’t have to play second best to some child, wouldn’t have to watch _his_ best friend rely on someone neither had known over a decade.

But he couldn’t let himself linger on those thoughts, not with the newly purchased box sitting in the back seat, waiting to be opened.

The months he’d spent nervously watching over Ray would come to an end as soon as they arrived at Ryan’s apartment.

\---

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once you wear our horns, you can't go back to being human. It only works one way for us." Ryan warned as he opened the old, worn box he’d gotten from Jack.

"What about angels?"

"They have their laws, we have ours. The Fallen can regain their faith, but there is no faith in demons.” Ray nodded, and, for a short minute, the only noise in the room was the faint _thump-thump-thump_ of Ray’s heart hammering in his chest and the unsteady ticking of Ryan’s broken clock.

Ryan could understand the nervousness or fear or whatever Ray was feeling. He knew if he was in his shoes, he would’ve just told Ryan to fuck off the moment they’d met.

“And if the horns reject you, you could die.” 

“I’ll-“ Ray cleared his throat, “Okay.”

“You’re abso-“

“Ryan, if you ask me if I’m sure again, I will shove those horns up your ass.” Ryan laughed and pulled out the horns. They were old and cracked like burnt wood, but they were none the less grand for it.

Ryan had never seen the change first-hand and, if he was honest, it actually wasn’t as impressive as he thought it should’ve been. 

The horns fused with Ray’s scalp, sizzling and cracking as they did.

To Ryan, getting his horns had hurt like a bitch, but he was sure it was just because they’d grown from him instead of being carefully held in place. In fact, it was almost like holding together pieces of a broken object while waiting for the glue to dry.

There was no hiss of pain or flinch or any sign of unease or discomfort from Ray through the short process. He just stood there quietly as if deep in thought.

Once it was done, Ray’s head didn’t spin around, he didn’t suddenly spout some long-dead language, and he didn’t immediately ask for sex –which was all sorts of disappointing in itself.

Instead, the now-demon boy looked up almost shyly, silently awaiting Ryan’s approval or disapproval of his new status –approval Ryan was more than willing to dish out.

“You look amazing.” He smiled, running his nails up and down Ray’s new appendages.

To him, Ray had never looked more stunning –and he honestly couldn’t wait for the tail and claws to come in. 

Ray smiled, leaning up for a kiss Ryan gladly accepted.

\---

“And the rest, as they say, is history.” Ryan finished. He stood up slowly, popped his back, and walked back inside with a mumbled, _Hope that answered your question_ , leaving Michael to sit in confused silence surrounded by empty beer bottles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! But that's not all~ If you guys want something on how Jack and Geoff met or a 'first meetings' fic for Jack and Geoff and Ryan and Geoff, just tell me and I'll make it the (possible) final part to this series. If not, I have some things lined up for some more Michael/Gavin moments and a few more Ray/Ryan ideas floating about.
> 
> I'm really happy how this series turned out and I'm not sure I want to let it die, so if you guys have some ideas of what you want to see, just yell it into the void. I will hear you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the two alternate endings that I really liked, but didn't fit in with the story as a whole.

#### Alternate Ending One: Ray's side

When he asked Ray, the Puerto Rican laughed and told him a shorter story. 

"I was screwing around at the library; saw some hot guy reading cheesy angel-human romance novels." He says with a slight grin, "We started talking about the bullshit they put in them and it just kind'a snowballed from there, really."

Michael cocked an eyebrow; it was nothing like Ryan's story.

"Asked him why he wasn't reading anything about demons falling in love with humans. He said, and I quote, _'I'm not reading some shitty story about a timid woman getting stolen and brain-washed by some horny demon'_ –fucking classic, let me tell you."

Ray finished off his soda in one gulp.

"Ended up fucking to the Dixie Chicks in some stolen van."

"But that's not –Ryan said...” Ray smirked, shrugged, and walked back into the living room.

From the doorway, he could see Ryan and Ray whispering to each other. He watched them turn to him, red eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Fucking demons." He mumbled quietly. He couldn’t tell who’d been telling the truth. 

Maybe he’d never know.

\---

####  Alternate Ending Two: Geoff and Gavin's side

“Hey, Geoff?” Geoff hums, too occupied with his and Gavin’s game of Halo to articulate, “How did Ray and Ryan meet?”

“They fucking met through an online dating site back in ’95. Now shut up, I’ve nearly beaten this level.”

“But Ryan and Ray said-“

“Oh, love,” Gavin chuckles, “you’ve really got to stop listening to those two. They’ll tell you a story about how bloody Kangaroos evolved from humming birds, and claim it’s true. S’just their nature.”

Michael downed the last of his beer, sat back on the sofa, and regretted ever asking how Ryan and Ray got together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't so bad, I mean, took me nearly two months to get it to where I liked it~


End file.
